Mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablets have greatly increased in popularity over recent years. A variety of mobile applications (or “apps”) are available to mobile computing device users to provide a variety of different functions.
Additionally, with respect to mobile vehicles, telematics units within telematics-equipped vehicles provide subscribers with connectivity to a telematics service provider (TSP). The TSP provides subscribers with an array of telematics services including, for example, call handling, stolen vehicle recovery, emergency notifications, diagnostics monitoring, infotainment services, and satellite-based navigation services. For many of these telematics services, the telematics unit communicates with servers of a TSP call center over a wireless network. The telematics unit may also communicate with satellites of a satellite communications network, as well as mobile devices via wireless cellular networks and/or short-range wireless protocols.